dcfandomcom-20200222-history
National Comics Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Foreign Commander (wears a monocle) ** Foreign Submersible Aircraft Carrier Crew Other Characters: * Fishing Launch Skipper Locations: * American Military Zones, #s 1, 2, & 3 * Vehicles: * Foreign Submersible Aircraft Carrier * Foreign Remote Control Warplanes * U.S. Coast Guard Cutter | Writer2_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle2 = Sally O'Neil, Policewoman: "Mademoiselle Morgue" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * , as "Mademoiselle Morgue" Supporting Characters: * Sgt. O'Neil (Sally's father) * Pat O'Neil (Sally's brother) * Mike O'Neil (Sally's brother) * Tom O'Neil (Sally's brother) Antagonists: * Scar Celleni ** his gang Locations: * Clayton National Bank Vehicles: * Sally's Car * Celleni's Car | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Charles Nicholas | StoryTitle3 = Kid Patrol: "Dead Street" | Synopsis1 = New arrival Chamberlain Bumbershoote effects an appeasement of a rival kid gang, and when that doesn't work out, he trounces them. Despite his mannered affectations and ridiculous attire, "Chamby" is a very capable umbrella fencer. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Teddy ** George Washington Abraham Lincoln "Sunshine " Jones ** Porky Supporting Characters: * Tony Villains: * rival kid gang Other Characters: * Sir Chamberlain Bumbershoote * his sister Locations: * the slums ** Dead St. @ Watt St. | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = George Tuska | Inker4_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle4 = Kid Dixon: "The Story of Joey McGraw" | Synopsis4 = Formerly crooked boxer Joey McGraw abandons sports-cheating criminality and hires on as Kid Dixon's sparring partner. Kid Dixon beats up McGraw's racketeer "managers," and the police take them away. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * B. Galsworthy "Bottle" Topps, Dixon's Manager Antagonists: * McGraw's two Managers Other Characters: * Joey McGraw * Joey's Ma * Police Raiding Party Locations: * big U.S. city ** Dixon's Apartment House | Writer5_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler5_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker5_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle5 = Wonder Boy: "The Johnny Doring Case" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Johnny Doring Antagonists: * Cheatum ** two cronies Other Characters: * Mrs. Doring * Mr. Deems * Mrs. Deems * Christy Deems Locations: * ** Third Avenue & Parker Street ** Subway Lines * State Penitentiary Vehicles: * Streamlined Train | Writer6_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler6_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker6_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker6_2 = Lou Fine | StoryTitle6 = Quicksilver: "The Blades of Baron Hoff" | Synopsis6 = Fires of unknown origin break out in waterfront structures all around the island of Manhattan until the entire borough is ringed with flames. This is done to distract and impede the police, while Baron Hoff robs a huge bank in the center of town. He blockades the bank's entrance with the propeller of his remarkable aircraft, and uses a Tommy gun to murder at least one bank teller. Quicksilver shows up at one dockside fire, and throws a small capsule at it, which extinguishes the flames. Police mistake the speedster for the firebug, and chase him, but he easily loses them, then goes on to extinguish many more fires, then he shows up at the bank robbery. Quicksilver can dodge submachinegun fire at close range, and he rapidly subdues Baron Hoff, who is left for the police. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Baron Hoff (wears a monocle) Other Characters: * Newsboy Locations: * ** Island *** Entire Waterfront *** Bank ** *** Hoff's Pier Vessels: * Hoff's Yacht * Hoff's Magno-Gyro aircraft * Quicksilver's Fire-extinguishing Gas Capsules | Writer7_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler7_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker7_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle7 = Pen Miller, Cartoonist Detective: "The European-American Band" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Niki, his valet Antagonists: * Capt. Wrath, foreign consular attache (wears a monocle) ** The Other Characters: * FBI raiding party Locations: * Lakeside E.A.Band Hideout * Nearby Government Arsenal Items: * E-A Band membership pin Vehicles: * Miller's super-charged car | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = John Celardo | Inker8_1 = John Celardo | StoryTitle8 = Paul Bunyan: "The Ape-Man Strikes" | Synopsis8 = King the Ape-Man joins Paul Bunyan's lumberjack crew. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bunyan's Boss ** Lumberjack Crew: Axel, Cookee, others Antagonists: * Barnham, Circus Owner ** Joe, hench ** Barnham's circus crew: Strongman, others Other Characters: * King, an ape-man, as tall as Paul, wears trousers Locations: * North Woods * ** Barnham Circus Vehicles: * Buckboard Wagon | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Clark Williams | Inker9_1 = Clark Williams | StoryTitle9 = Prop Powers: "The Secret Nazi Air Base" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jim, copilot Villains: * * Other Characters: * kidnapped secret agent * two fishermen Locations: * Brazil * concealed landing field, in U.S. Items: * antiaircraft cannon Vehicles: * 4-engine airliner * dinghy * four Stukas | Penciler10_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker10_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | StoryTitle10 = Merlin: "Unboring Mr. Marlow" | Synopsis10 = Grumpy old bored millionaire J.D. Marlow is accompanied by Merlin on a series of hallucinatory adventures, which inspires him to write a big check to the Red Cross. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * J.D. Marlow Antagonists: * Wild Indians * Pirate Crew * Giant Ogre Items: * Merlin's Magic Cloak | Notes = * Kid Dixon ran in National Comics Vol 1 from to . * Kid Patrol ran in National Comics Vol 1 from to . ** This 1940 story is a satiric swipe at Sir 's failed negotiations with Adolf Hitler, two years earlier. * Merlin the Magician ran in National Comics Vol 1 from to . * Paul Bunyan ran in National Comics Vol 1 from to . * Pen Miller ran in National Comics Vol 1 from to . ** Pen Miller smokes a pipe. ** Pen Miller, cartoonist-detective, employs a valet. * Prop Powers ran in National Comics Vol 1 from to . ** Unlike Uncle Sam's adversaries this month, Prop Powers' antagonists are clearly labeled as "Nazis." U.S. entry into WWII was still about a year in the future when this was published. * Quicksilver ran in National Comics Vol 1 from to . National Comics itself only lasted for two issues after that. ** Baron Hoff's Magno-Gyro aircraft could fasten itself to a bank building with a suction cup, and could adjust its propeller from overhead to frontal, while hovering in place near street level. ** Quicksilver breaks the Fourth Wall in the last panel of the last page, bursting thru a giant newspaper heralding his latest triumph, and announcing that he would return next issue. * Uncle Sam ran in National Comics Vol 1 from to . ** Several skyscrapers were knocked down, in two densely populated "American Military Zones," inflicting an unknown number of casualties. Afterwards, this is never mentioned again. ** The foreign enemy's submersible aircraft-carrier crew are hooded and robed at all times, but their commander wears a conventional uniform, with a big peaked officer's cap and a monocle, and in moments of stress yells "Himmel!", so their national identity isn't really much of a mystery. ** The foreign submariners are captured alive, a relatively rare outcome in a 1940 comic book. * Wonder Boy ran in National Comics Vol 1 from to . ** Closing caption: "Wonder Boy easily forces confessions out of the criminals .. they then face the extreme penalty, and now --- " * Also appearing in this issue of National Comics were: ** Yankee Doodle Boy: "The Dangerous Message" by Anthony Lamb ** Windy Breeze by Tom Taylor | Trivia = * Kid Dixon with art by George Tuska is credited to "Bob Reynolds". * Merlin the Magician with art by Dan Zolnerowich is credited to "Lance Blackwood". * Prop Powers with art by Clark Williams is credited to "Lynn Byrd". * Sally O'Neil, Policewoman by Toni Blum and Chuck Mazoujian is credited to "Frank Kearn". * Windy Breeze by Bill Newcombe is credited to "Tom Taylor". * Wonder Boy with art by Nick Cardy is credited to "Jerry Maxwell". * Toni Blum signed her text story as "Anthony Lamb".P | Recommended = | Links = * National Comics #6, Dec 1940 }}